Demon Heart
by androgynousboii
Summary: Just my own story, based off Dragonball Z but with my own characters. Not too sure where I'm going with it right now but I'll figure it out. 21yr old Demon/Saiyan/Human girl Damiana just trying to live life and find true love, her girlfriend is a douche and she's falling for her best friend. Yuri alert. Future lemons. Language, drinking, blah blah. CH2 up now
1. Chapter 1

I look up into the afternoon sun, the warm summer breeze flips my sweat-soaked hair across my face. I often find myself here, a lightly wooded area upon a nearby mountain, sparring with the trees, boulders, and my own mind after a long day. Laying in the grass after my aggravating workout my mind is clear enough to think and replay whatever nonsensical bullshit brought me here in the first place.

Don't get me wrong, I don't only train when I'm stressed or angry. Actually, I do it all the time. This is just, you know, my place. Fresh innocent terrain untouched by human, saiyan, or demon kind.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Damiana Machiavry, daoughter of Pan Son. I knew nothing of my father besides that he was of a demon spirit clan come to this planet around 22 years ago. They came to take over but were beaten by my saiyan family and friends. My father was put to death for taking our side, falling in love with my mother, and conceiving the "abomination" that is myself. Half demon, 1/8 saiyan, and the rest human. My family killed off the rest before they could destroy us, kept me and raised me as normal as a child of my looks and strength can be raised.

I actually find myself rather stunning in a cool looking way. I'm 5'6, short black fauxhawk with streaks of red. I'm about 160 pounds, a little chub but mostly all muscle due to my bloodline. I also have typical demon markings; black eyes with red slits as pupils (when I'm not wearing my "normal human" contacts, which are a dark ice blue), red stripes along my pale back, chest, and thighs; I think I look rather like a tiger. Finally, a money tail given to me by my mother but had taken on my black and red demon colors. Striking, though most of the time I'm covered in makeup and clothing. Besides the demon markings, extra muscles, and the fact that I am a rather 'butch' looking lesbian, I have a typical feminine human body.

I'm about to throw on my headphones and head home when a rustling in the trees alarms me. Sounded too large to be an animal, so I launch a ki blast into the area to be safe.

"Ahhh! Ya fucken homo you're lucky I was able to dodge that!"

It was Kodii, my best friend and secret crush. She was Saiyan like myself, daughter of Trunks Briefs. Although she had no demon bloodline. She knew everything about me; my thoughts, power, my hiding spots, and my naked body without the makeup due to an unfortunate leaving my door unlocked after a shower once. She was beautiful; standing at 5'8, short dirty blond hair, blue eyes, muscles, and a LOT of tattoos. Mostly in places you can't normally see when clothed. I never bothered with tattoos because of my markings, just a few piercing in my ears, lip, and nipples. She was smart, worked in the medical field, dated pretty feminine bimbos and drove a big truck. Pretty good for a 26 year old. She liked to poke fun at me for being 5 years younger and for keeping my tail. But I just roughed her up a bit.

"Hey Kodii. You okay?"

"Yeah asshat. Went looking for you at your place, mom said she had no idea where you took off to so of course I did."

She walked over and hugged me. Fuck, she smells good. She has no idea how I feel about her. I can't tell her. Not only do I know I'm not her type, but I don't wanna make our friendship awkward.

"Yeah, had a bit of a rough day. Girl problems" I say with a sigh. My current girlfriend, Krysta, and I argue a lot. Usually about sex. Or should I say lack thereof. I know I'm old enough, and we've been together for a year. But she knows nothing about my race or what my body looks like. We love each other yeah, but something tells me she's not the one to hand over my virginity to. Maybe because she's purely human, but what choice do I have? Or maybe because I personally think I'd be a lot more submissive than she wants or expects me to be since she's the "feminine" one in the relationship

When I say she knows nothing I mean it. She's never seen me without the body makeup, never below the waist where my tail resides, and she thinks the muscles are just genetic. She only knows me as human. I have a feeling that's all she'll ever know.

Kodii snaps her fingers in my face. "Bro. you spaced out. Whats up?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Just doesn't feel right."

"Personally I think you two should just go for it. You've been together so long. Leave the makeup on. You guys love each other. And it's fun."

Kodii doesn't know of my more submissive tendencies; I keep those to myself. Plus, yes I love Krysta, but am I in love with her? That question leaves a lingering negative feeling.

"I dunno. Maybe."

I look away, not meeting her eyes, and my arm crosses my chest to rub my opposite sore bicep. Kind of a closed gesture; Kodii knows I don't wanna talk about it anymore.

"Wanna grab a bite? I'm starving." She smiles at me.

"Is that even a fucking question?!" Oh, another thing about me. I'm ALWAYS hungry, I can eat like CRAZY. Mom says I have my great-grandpa Goku's appetite. I wish I could have met him; stories tell me he's a legend. Beating enemies left and right when they would come. We haven't been attacked since the Demons, and before that it had been quite some time.

Kodii prefers to drive, so we fly back down to her truck and hop in. I turn on some music, The Glitch Mob, and we head off to our favorite spot. It's a restaurant and truck stop called Jim's. Prices were cheap, the food was amazing, and you got a good amount of it. They also had a little arcade and a shop with cool shirts and hats.

"Kodii, what was your first time like?" I can't see her eyes through her Oakley sunglasses, and she always had a serious expression when she drove, but I had a feeling she was surprised at the question.

"That was so long ago Squeaker, I can barely remember."

Squeaker. That's her nickname for me. Only due to the fact that I squeak after yawning. It's rather cute. And it's better than her calling me Fluffy Cockatoo, referring to the white-blond Mohawk I had a few months back.

I dropped the question as we were nearing the restaurant. We found a parking spot and went inside to the smoking section. After giving our drink orders we each light up a cigarette. I know I know, smoking's bad. But it doesn't do too much damage since our bodies generally heal themselves anyway. And it's relaxing. Kodii takes a long drag and eyes me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I wipe my mouth.

"No, I just truly honestly believe there's a deeper reason why you won't sleep with her. I know you Squeaker. Something's up."

I sigh, am about to speak when the waitress comes with our drinks and to get our food order. We get the same thing- chicken filet sandwich with fries, extra mayo on the side. She leaves and Kodii is staring at me again.

"Well…?"

I aggravatedly blow air out of my nose. "Honestly bro, I don't actually think I'm in love with her." She looks at me wide-eyed, sipping on her coke.

"Well, if you don't love her, if she's not the right one, then why are you still with her?"

"I don't know. Guess I'm trying to figure it out. Or maybe it's the comfort of having someone there. Someone who loves me. I do care about her." Which is true, if something happened to her I'd be devastated. "But still, us fighting is getting worse. I don't know how much longer either of us can hold on."

"You can't do this to yourself dude. The longer you're in it the more it'll hurt you in the end. And if you don't truly love her after a year, when will you? It's just stress."

She was right. She's always right. I finish my cigarette and stuff the butt in the ashtray.

"Maybe I'll give it a few more days. In any case you're gonna be the first one to know what happens."

"And if it goes badly, I'll just buy you a drink."

We laugh a bit. We actually drink a lot. I love clubs, and dancing, and alcohol. Plus I'm actually a fantastic dancer. We never have to worry about rides since we can both fly. And last I checked, flying while intoxicated wasn't illegal unless you're in an airplane.

Our food comes and we both eat in silence since we're too busy stuffing ourselves. After we finish I burp loudly since I really don't care who judges me in public. We light up another smoke and sit there enjoying ourselves until my phone rings. It's Krysta.

"Hey." I say rolling my eyes. Kodii snorts.

"Hey. Can we talk? Like, come over. Please?"

"I'll be there in a bit, I'm having a bite with Kodii."

"Are you flying or driving?" That's the one thing she knew I could do, since my whole family does. I tried teaching her once but she failed miserably.

"Flying. It's faster anyway. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too baby." We hang up.

"I gotta go. I'll go pay my half…" I'm fumbling with my wallet when Kodii slaps it out of my hand.

"Don't worry dude. I got you. Go to her."

I smile, give her a hug and say thank you, and leave. Outside I quickly take off into the sky so no one sees me, praying this goes well.

~end chapter 1~

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying so far. This is the first story I've written in years. I'll probably only be updating on weekends since I'm in school all week. Anyway, send me some reviews and stuff! Lemme know how I'm doin! And I'll see y'all next weekend J


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Well I didn't get any reviews on my first chapter. I'm gonna continue writing because I love it though, I'm going places with this. Anyone who reads it, just let me know ya did even if you don't have an opinion yeah?

Krysta lives in a four apartment house with a nice balcony. I land there and let myself in the sliding glass door. I pet her cat Dusty and walk to her room. She's sitting on her bed with her laptop and her headphones in, singing to herself. She can't hear me so I "lightly" stomp my foot on the ground and shake the room, causing her to jump and yelp loudly. She sees me, laughing myself into a coma, and comes over to me.

"That wasn't funny, douchebag!"

"Obviously you and I don't have the same sense of humor." I'm still grinning like an idiot and she gives me a displeased look.

"Look, I'm sorry about the fight earlier, but you really have to see where I'm coming from. I love you, Dami, I wanna show it to you in a more physical way. I know you're a virgin but I'll guide you if you're nervous. I'll make it really special."

"I'm not, I don't need guidance. I'm just not ready and I wish you'd respect that." I look down into her eyes with a pained look.

"But why? Are you not actually attracted to me?"

"Krys, you know that's not the case. I think you're beautiful" She was a cutie pie too. 5 feet tall, the top of her head barely toughed my chin. Kinda chubby with a nice butt, hazel eyes and brown hair slightly longer than shoulder length. "You're my cute little sweet pea." She sighs angrily and walks away from me.

"What the fuck! What did I say?!"

"I just don't know what else I can do and I think it's fucking bullshit."

"Krysta, this isn't fucking about you, it's about me! If you care and loved me the way you said you did you'd wait for me!" By now I'm feeling heated. She's scowling at me and I get a bad feeling.

"Don't know how much later I feel like waiting."

She walks away. I hear her front door slam and a few seconds later her car starts. I feel my chest tightening and the tears welling up, so I tear out of the room, out the glass doors and jump off the balcony. I let myself fall for a second before taking off into the skies faster than I normally would. I let the tears flow and head back to my spot. I get there and send ki blasts into boulders, shattering them to pieces.

"Why won't you fucking understand?!" I scream at the nothingness. I sink to my knees, let myself fall to the ground still crying, and eventually doze off in the soft grass.

I awoke sometime later after the sun had set and the stars were twinkling in the sky. What had roused me was someone softly playing with my hair, running it through their fingers. I purred at the affection.

"Heyyy Squeaker. You awake?" Kodii's soft voice makes me smile

"Yeah, I'm up." I pick some grass off my face.

"Guessing it didn't go well, eh?"

"Nope. Not one bit. I need a drink."

"We can go to Marcellas if you want. I'm down."

Club Marcella is the gay club downtown. Mostly dudes but the drinks are good and there's an awesome drag show. It's a good time.

"Yeah sounds good. I have to change though."

"oh you look fabulous let's just go! I'll race ya. Whoever loses buys the first round!" She takes off.

"Oh HELL no!" I'm after her faster than light.

Less than ten minutes later I'm standing outside the club still waiting for her to touch down. I don't know why she bothers; I've been faster than her since we were kids. She lands and gives me a stupid look. I laugh triumphantly.

"Whatever, I was gonna buy first anyway."

"Damn straight you were you're basically a millionaire." I wasn't exactly lying either. Her family owned Capsule Corps and she was the heir to her father's half. They gave her money if she wanted it, but she made a good buck working as a medical researcher.

We go inside, pay our cover fee and head to the bar. She orders a Tequila Sunrise, I get my usual Sex On The Beach. Standing by the bar we each pound a few drinks then head to the dance floor. The music pounding in my ears, my body moving to the rhythm, and the drinks easing my stress, I start to feel better about my shitty day.

About a dozen drinks in each, Kodii and I are standing outside smoking. We're both drenched in sweat from dancing with each other and rather intoxicated.

"Ya know, I ssshould jus' go fuck 'er." I slur stupidly as I finish another drink.

"Man, that's a dumb idea. Dude, just, you don't...wanna lose your virginity drunk." Lord, she was more gone than I am.

"Why not? Fuck it. I'm loosened up. Could be fun!" Kodii leans on me.

"Ehh, I should get home anyways. If you're gonna do it, do it. Tell me how it is. An' rememba, I love ya bro."

We pounded fists and took off in opposite directions. I couldn't tell if I was excited or sick. Whatever. I'm gonna go fuck her and maybe make this relationship stronger.

I touch down on the balcony to find the door locked. 'That's strange, she never locks it' I think to myself with a puzzled look on my face. I use my ki to jimmy the lock open and creep inside. It was dark, but I could hear music coming from her room. The song playing was High For This by The Weeknd. 'Perfect' I thought. She always said she wanted to have sex to this song. I imagined me making a grand entrance while tip-toeing to her door. As quietly as a drunk all-powerful being could anyway. As I neared her door I heard her...moaning? I tried to quietly open the bedroom door to find it too was locked. Then I heard her scream.

"Oh Gin! Fuck me!"

My senses flared. My anger ignited. I kicked her fucking door in to find her in bed with another girl.

At first I couldn't say a thing. I just stared as she jumped off her face and covered the two of them.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?! I locked the fucking door! What, you kick that in too asshole?!"

I recognize the girl she was on top of. Gin D'Angelo, she was a year ahead of us back in high school. We went on a few dates right before Krysta and myself got together.

"I came over...to do what you want. To make you happy. And I find you...cheating on me?" I felt all the anger flooding to my chest. This drove me almost to sobriety. My ki was rising, someone was gonna sense the spike I know it. And they would come to me. I didn't care, I just hoped it was Kodii.

"I told you I didn't know how much longer I could wait."

"Maybe if you weren't such a pussy and gave her what she needed she wouldn't have come to me." Gin said with a smirk.

That's it. I snapped. I rushed over to the bed, grabbed Gin by her hair and slammed her into the wall, breaking it and not caring if I killed her. Probably didn't; she may be human but she's also a fighter. Krysta screams.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! She's seriously hurt! She's fucking bleeding! I should call the fucking cops!"

I walked over to her slowly. She won't call the cops. She inched away from me until she was at the corner of the bed.

"Then I hope she gets blood all over your cheating fucking cunt. I am DONE with you." I say this with knives in my tone. I looked over at the mirror. My eyes were starting to glow under my contacts. I shattered it with my fist, along with the window, and jumped out of it.

I was flying, screaming, crying. How could she do this to me? Just because I wouldn't sleep with her? I took such good care of her. I debated on where to go. Not Kodii's; she's either passed out drunk or with someone. Another friends? Home? I'm surprised no one came when I lost it, but I realized my ki didn't spike that much. I must have fantastic control. Maybe back to the bar? Nahh, it's close to 3 and last call is soon. I turn direction and head home. I could use the comfort of my bed anyway.

When I get there I notice something strange. The kitchen light is on. Mom ALWAYS turns off lights and doesn't wake up much. So she's...awake? At 3am? I decide to open the door more quietly than usual. What I see shocks me. It's not JUST my mom that's awake and sitting at the table, but...

"Grandpa Gohan?"

I startled them. I can tell when they both turn to me and change their rather panicked looking expressions. Something's up. I haven't seen Grandpa in over a year, and for the two of them to be up and in my kitchen this late is rather weird. Grandpa changes his tone.

"Hey kiddo! What's going on? You look good!"

I look good? It's the middle of the night and I'm a half-drunken crying mess.

"Hey um...thanks. What's uh, what's up?"

"Not much. Couldn't sleep and figured I'd come see you guys, but your mom didn't think you were coming home."

Lies. I know it. But I'm in no shape to push it farther in my current state of mind.

"Okay, well, it was nice seeing you gramps. I'm super tired and need a shower. Goodnight guys!"

I hugged him and my mother and went upstairs. I really do love my room. Personal bathroom, bit flat screen TV with multiple gaming consoles, queen size bed, my laptop and a stereo. And of course my cat, Kakii, who is a permanent part of the corner of my bed. I go into the bathroom, strip myself naked, hop in the tub and turn on the shower. I clean myself and let the water run over me. I try to drown out my thoughts but I can't shake my bad feeling or tonight's events.

Once out of the shower I dry off and go to admire myself in the mirror/ pick at any stray chin hairs and pimples. In front of the mirror I notice something. Obviously the makeup washed off and I can see my stripes, but they too are glowing. It's faint but noticeable. And come to think about it my eyes never glowed as much as they did tonight.

"Whaaaat the fuck." I say out loud to myself as I touch my glowing bits. It's not like I have anyone to question about this so I shrug it off. Crawling into bed I dive my face into Kakii's belly and cuddle him tight. I know one thing, I truly deeply love that cat. And he loves me. Actually it seems like almost all cats are attracted to me and meow at me a LOT. Huh. I release Kakii and settle off to sleep, totally unaware of all that is about to come my way.


End file.
